Gravity Springs
by MixPixs
Summary: Gravity spring is the reverse version of Gravity falls. This is not solely based off of the telepathy twins version. This story is a reverse version of gravity falls that I made and may have little to none relation of any sort to other reverse gravity falls fan fictions. If there are similarity's they are unintentional, After All You Can Never Be To Sure! This is an OC.
1. Chapter 1: News and more

Pines family POV.

Dipper and Mabel were sitting on the floor watching the Tv when their Grunkle Stan came into the living room grumbling as he read the news paper in his hand.

Whatcha reading! Grunkle Stan? Mabel asked.

Wait! don't tell me. Did Lazy Susan finally get her pie trolley working? Mabel asked as she raised her eyebrows up and down and elbowed Dipper a few times to signal him for the drama who intern nudged her back and smiled.

Huh?! Stan asked/said In his gruff old man voice.

No, But in what world _would_ that thing work? He said in an annoyed sarcastic voice that almost seemed out of context.

What?! Dipper asked curious.

Soos burst into the room, Hay dudes! ya hear the great news? He said. Gideon's out of jail!

BUMM!-(suspense chime).

Mabel, and Dipper starred at Soos in astonishment at what he just said.

Stan Just grunted some more and turned back to read

Oh, I guess that's bad news? Right?.. Wrong?... Soos asked confused on what the right answer to the question was. Right?...

What?! Dipper squeaked in concerned.-(Dipper would like everyone to know it was a manly squeak).

Ya, What!? Mabel repeated in the same concerned way.

I thought Gideon was suppose to be in jail for one whole year? Mabel continued.

Soos cut in to answer Mabel.

Ya! Girl dude, that's what I thought too but apparently he's got a wicked good lawyer or guidance concealer, I really can't tell the difference hambone, but apparently he's been given time out for good behavior? or what ever, But don't worry dudes I hear he's going to rest in his house. He said the last part unsure if he was correct or not.

Mabel was still confused, you could tell by the confuzled look on her expression.

Soos, do you mean he's under house arrest? Dipper asked for clarification.

Sure! Dude! Soos clarified and then left back into the gift shop.

Dipper turned to Stan. Did you know about this? He asked.

Stan looked at Dipper and Mabel, sorta annoyed.

What? Stan asked pretending to sound offended. I didn't think it mattered that much to you two.

Stan flipped a page to the news paper he was reading.

But, as long as your not doing anything go and clean the mail box out. I don't want to have to pay for anymore mail return fees. He grumbled.

_**Dipper's**_ POV:

As Mabel and I walked to the end of the dirt parking lot near the rode I couldn't help but wonder why Grunkle Stan was acting so, _Not there_, not that he was ever really there when it came to the paranormal and to be truthful Gideon was,... is obsessed with paranormal power, actually Gideon is obsessed with all kinds of power.

Ugh, I shuddered at the thought of the creepy chub child out of jail.

Whats Wrong Bro, Bro?! Mabel asked as she did a little skip while she walked and smiled.

I didn't want her to worry about Gideon so I told her the second thing I had been thinking about.

Mabel?

Ya, Dipping sauce?

Do you ever fill like your being watched? I asked in a serious and worried voice.

Of course! she hollered.

Really!? I asked surprised.

Yah! Why wouldn't I think everyone's watching me, waiting to see what my next move is, I mean I am _Fabulous! _she joked.

Come on, Dipper! she continued. Quit being so paranoid! she said as she started to poke me and it tickled so I started to laugh and poke her back.

When we made it near the mail box, I herd... or at least I thought I heard some leafs crunch off to the side of the road I looked in that direction but the sun's light blinded me for a second and I had to raise my arm over my eyes to see in its direction unfortunately What ever It was It was gone.

Mabel had made it to the mail box and was already pulling as hard as she could to get the mail out of the overly filled mail box.

I starred in disbelief as I noticed what my twin sibling had obviously not.

There where three trash bags full of letters, plus the mail box full of letters, two medium sized boxes, plus one smaller box, and one long cylinder tube, to top the load.

I'm going to get the golf cart! I said as I turned around and jogged back toward the shack.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity falls or anything Disney related.

This disclaimer stands for all of the chapters in this story because I am to lazy to write the disclaimer on every chapter I write in this story.

Also If you like my fan fiction please follow. I promise this story is going to pick up very quickly and I am sure you will not want to miss a thing.

P.S. If you have any ideas on what the opposite of one of the of the characters should be just send me a P.M.-(private message). I am currently trying to figure out what the opposite version of waddles would be, IDK, Anyway, buy GOLD bye


	2. Chapter2: letter seals and making deals

**Thank you all for your reviews! I fixed a few grammatical errors and like I promised this story is picking up quickly, so please don't forget to follow and like my story. Thanks again for all your support!-Mixpixs.**

* * *

It had taken mabel and Dipper a Whole hour and a half to bring all the mail, including the three boxes, upstairs to their room, It had taken them another 30min just to sort through it all and read the ones addressed to them from their parents.

The mail was mostly made up of; Magazines, coupon catalogs, bills, and some really strange anonymous letter that must have been put in the wrong mail box , which Dipper and Mabel immediately discarded into the trash pile.

Stan had confiscated the cylinder tube from Mabel and Dipper before they could figure out what was inside, stating that, "It's nothing, quit asking so many questions," and, "get back to work!"

The only thing left to open after that where the boxes that sat on the carpet in the middle of Mabel and Dippers floor.

"I CALL opening my box FIRST!" Mabel cheered as she quickly grabbed the box that had, in big glittering letters: _**MABEL PINES!**_

"Aww, no fair I had mine first." Dipper teased as he began to laugh at Mabel, who was know making funny faces as she pulled the tape back.

When the tape was all off, she through open the flaps of cardboard and began to squeal inward as she bit on her lower lip and her eyes lit up.

"DIPPER! Guess What Mom and Dad sent me!" She squealed, still biting down hard on her lip.

Dipper was sitting criss-cross across from her, smiling.

"Gummy worms?! He played along.

"Yes! But thats not All they sent me!" She answered. "Take another guess!"

"Come on Mabel! Dipper complained. "Just tell me already!" He pleaded.

"All Right, all right! I can tell you're just _dying_ to know what's in here." She said, while shaking the medium sized box back and forth. Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister who was being dramatic.

"So, without further _adieu_, Waddles! Drumroll please!" She asked her pet pig that had been sleeping on her bed until he hear her voice and lifted his head up at her and snorted.

"CLOSE enough! She yelled as she dumped the contents of her box onto the floor.

The rug in between Mabel and Dipper was now littered with a wide assortment of glitter, posters, gummy candy, movies and yarn, of all different kinds of colors, textures, and lengths.

Dipper was shocked to see how much his parents had managed to fit into his sisters box, But he supposed it wasn't that odd considering the fact that his mom professionally organized peoples lives for a living and His dad was really good about finding creative ways to make things work.

Dipper looked at the two other boxes, the one that was the smallest of the two was addressed to Grunkle Stan from his parents, he wondered what was inside, but he dismissed the Idea and put the small box to the side with some of Stans other mail when he heard Mabel say;

"Alright, now open your box Dipper!" She said after she put her things back in her box, which was now overflowing with yarn.

Dipper grabbed the other medium box that had nothing super special written on it except his real name,which had been crossed out and replaced with his nickname just written above.

example: **DIPPER**

_**LKFUEB JR**_. -(_Side note: Not in code, just random letters, Well, except for the JR part that was on purpose_).

Dipper opened his box slower than his sister had, being sure not to rip the tape off short or rip off a piece of cardboard in the progress, after all he might want to be able to use the box latter.

Mabel looked like she was going to explode from eagerness and over excitement.

Dipper pulled out a flashlight, batteries, three murder mystery stories, two camcorders, his lucky rabbit's foot he accidentally left behind in Piedmont, California, and a letter attached to a skinner box then the one it was originally in, but just about as long in length.

"What's it say?" Mabel asked Dipper as she ruffled through his stuff not really looking at him.

Dipper opened the letter and began to skim through it, mumbling words under his breath to himself every now and again.

"Miss you...fathers been out talking to...Mabels picture..."He continued to skim, but then there was a sentence that caught Dippers eyes and Dipper gained a sinking filling in his gut.

"Oh, man, I completely forgot." Dipper said in a guilty, sorrowful voice to himself.

"What's up?" Mabel asked worried.

"hah? O, It's nothing." Dipper said when he remembered he wasn't alone.

"It's just that in two days from now, it was suppose to be my_ day_ with mom and I still haven't gotten her anything yet!" He said angry with himself for not remembering sooner.

"Ya, Know?" He finished an then he sighed.

"Wow, Bro! Quit beating yourself up about is so much! You still have two days to figure out what to getter her, plus now you can help me pick out a gift for dad" Mabel said, lightening the mood.

"Well, technically we only have what ever time's left today to find our gifts and, IF, we do find gifts, take them to the post office to send them before it closes and then, Maybe, just maybe they will arrive to them on time." Dipper interjected while clicking a pen ferociously and pondering to himself.

"Mabel! What time is it? Dipper asked with determination in his voice instead of regret.

Mabel looked at her MEOW! kitty clock that was ticking softly on her nightstand.

"Its 4:30pm." She answered.

"Great! that gives us an hour to find the perfect gift, get back home, package the gifts, run to the post office before it closes and come back home! Dipper said with great enthusiasm.

"Come on Mabel! LETS, GO, GET, SOME, GIFTS!" He said, all silliness aside.

"Right behind you, Bro bro!" Mabel said, having already grabbed her ,_BEDAZZLED_, hand made, handbag.

Gideon's POV.

5 hours earlier...

"Ok, Gideon." Gedeon told himself while he paced back and forth in his cell.

"All you have to do is convince all those mouth breathin' fools out there that you're sorry for not succeeding... I mean!" ... For not bein' truthful and for brakin' the law." He corrected himself.

"Yah, that sounds like it'd work, and maybe if I can sell it hard enough the'll shorten my sentence a few months like the fools they are!" He said evilly.

"Wow! You really are a real case worker aren't you!" a familiar voice said, the male voice held an unnerving happiness and a slight echo.

Gedeon turned around and screamed when he saw the yellow dream demon floating, like he was sitting down on the edge of Gideons cell bunk.

Agh! What are you doin' here! Gideon shrieked with a little o' bit o' panic.

"Then again!" Bill ignored.

"I'd probably be talking to myself if I had to spend the night here to!" He continued.

"Oh! Yah! I do that anyway, AH, Ha, ha, haa-Hey! What's that!" Bill said getting side tracked, He picked up a small ball and bounced it off the wall a couple of times.

(boing, boing, boing!)

"What are you talkin' about, Demon! Gideon questioned, angrily after having gathered himself back up.

"Oh, None of that matters!" Bill stated, while dismissing the question by waving his arms.

" What matters, Is that I'm here to bust you out, _so to speak_, What do you say Gideon!? Bill asked in a way that made it sound like he already knew the answer and was happy with it.

Gideon looked at Bill, who was pretending to look at his nails as if he was board.

"And Why would I need your help gettin' outa' here?!" Gideon challenged "I can do just fine on my own!"

"Well! If you say so, Gideon! Bill challenged back.

"Enjoy getting out in two years and never getting your revenge on the Pines twins!" Bill turned around, as if he was about to leave.

Gideon looked around irritated, confused, angry, and annoyed.

"What are you saying Bill" Gideon hissed. "I'll be gettin' outa here in a year, if not sooner!" At that reaction Bill turned around and laughed wildly before saying:

"Thats not what I heard! But even if you could manage to shorten your sentence, Which you won't! You would never get your revenge on the Pines family for ruining your life! PLUS! you would never gain your fame again!" Bill explained as he projected images .

"But, I just so happen know a way for you to get what you want;Your freedom, your fame, your revenge, and the girl!" Bill said, shrugging his shoulders like none of that mattered to him.

"I'm listening!" Gideon replied.

Bill perked up when Gideon said that.

"All I require is a deal and all your problems will be solved in due time! and as an added bonus, I'll even get you out of jail today, completely free of charge!" Bill offered.

"And What do you want from me?" Gideon asked cautiously.

"I still have something big I've been planing, I'll fill you in on the details after we get you out of here! What do you say, Gideon?!" Bill said as his eye became bright blue when his hand engulfed in flame as he stretched it outward for shaking.

"Deal!" Gideon agreed, reaching out and grabbing Bill's fiery outstretched hand, in conclusion to their deal.

* * *

**Oh! Things are getting intense, and yet, not intense enough! I guess you're going to have to wait and read what will happen next, when I post the next chapter! All well!-Mixpixs**


	3. Chapter 3: Good night and Good morning!

**Hi, Sorry I haven't updated in a week... Read more at bottom.**

* * *

_"Dear fabulous diary._

_Today was budonkulous!_

_Dipper and I had cinnamon rolls for breakfast, Waddles and I played spin the pig with Wendy, Soos and I made a jump rope out of rags and we played jump rope, He was really good, you know after I explained to him that he was suppose to hop over the rope not at it. _

_After all that it was probably about 2:00pm when I called Candy and Grenada to see if they could hang out but unfortunately Grenada was sick and Candy was out camping for a family reunion, so I decided to watch some TV._

_While I was watching TV, Dipper came bursting through the door, from the gift shop, screaming about how much he wanted to watch dream boy high with me and how much he loved Skyler and Kraz as Characters._

_Well, he was actually yelling about how he discovered a new creature that the journal didn't have in it's pages and about how he spent most the day studying it, But what's the difference? _

_Anyway, after that Dipper sat down and watched the rest of my show with me before, the big grumpy grump, Grunkle Stan came in the room. Afterwards Soos came in to the living room through the gift shop and gave the Terrible, awful news._

_Apparently Gideon, my crazy ex/wasn't really, with 'psychic powers' is out of jail but at least he's under house arrest.- 'Note to self: get Dipper to explain what "house arrest" means'._

_At 4:00pm Dipper and I opened up some letters from home and you will never guess what mom and dad sent me!_

_Sorry, getting a little carried away here._

_Anyway, when Dipper opened his box that mom and dad sent him he totally Dipped out!_

_Most people don't know this but Dipper is deathly afraid of forgetting special occasions, I think he's worried that if he forgets about something like that, the earth will explode or something, I know what your thinking, "That's hilarious." Yah, I knew you would think that, anyway that's just one of the many things Dippers afraid of, Now back to me!_

_After I helped Dipper find the perfect gift for mom we shipped our gifts home. My gift to dad was a hand made pink and blue sweater vest and then I bought him some chipackers just incase he couldn't decide on whether or not he should eat a chip or a cracker, You know just in case._

_After dinner, Dipper and I went back up stairs to our room, he still hasn't opened the other box that was in his slightly larger box._

_Well, that's all for to day!_

_Sweet dreams Diary and I'll write in you tomorrow- Mabel!" _

* * *

Stan's third person P.O.V.

the day after, 4:00am.

* * *

"Just a little more! Come on baby, just a little more power!" Stan's familiar gruff voice coxed and repeated.

The secret base under the Mystery shack, behind the vending machine, was buzzing with electricity and static as Stan, the Great uncle of Mabel and Dipper Pines, was quickly running back and forth, flipping switches and occasionally poring some coal into a gigantic generator that was connected to some kind of machine that was shooting out blue and white lightning bolts.

"Come on! Just a little more pow…" Stan's voice was cut in half by the sound of the power going out; followed by loud clanks and chimes of medal and machinery parts clanking and braking apart.

"Dam it!" Stan said angry at the misfortunate event.

Stan went to his desk and looked over the blueprint of the machine on the three journals; he pulled out a black light from his desk dower, turned it on, and held it over the blueprint. The pages had a long cryptic poem/legend written in code that Stan had spent hours decoding; unfortunately he still couldn't figure out what the message meant, other than that, the copy journal three along with the other two original journals described more useful information about the machine, such as fuel sources, hazards and operating instructions. Stan rubbed his tired eyes in defeat and slumped over in his chair; he repeated the cryptic message over and over in his head, occasionally saying a sentence out loud; Stan did this until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yah, I know that was short, but it's still better than nothing right! Anyway the reason I haven't been able to update is because I've been on vacation and on vacation my mom says no electronics except phones, so yah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was originally longer, but I decided to scrap what I had written for latter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Peaces of the puzzle

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys to enjoy! !)**

* * *

Gideon's third person P.O.V.

Gideon was fet up waiting for Bill to finish doing what ever it was he was doing at the moment, so Gideon decided to do some research, he sat down on his stool next to his work table and started to draw up some plans and plots he would occasionally look at a big map of Gravity falls, that was plastered onto the wall, and circle an area in big red or blue marker.

"Whatcha doing there, Gideon!" Bill Puzzled, popping out of nowhere.

"Aaaaahhh!" Gideon screamed as he messed up what he was writing from the little jump he did in his chair.

"DON'T You DARE DO THAT ever AGAIN, EVER!" He streaked.

"Whoa, Whoa, RELAX kid!" Bill stated. "I just came to see how you're settling in."

"So, how was your first night back from prison?! He asked, floating around Gideon's bedroom. "I see you've let the place go a little"

Gideon ignored the question and the comment.

"What do you want, Bill!" Gideon snapped, focusing back on his plotting.

"Well, I want to finish our deal!" Bill stated.

"There's only one problem with your plan." Gideon said. "Dipper Pines!" Gideon pointed out, in a disgusted voice.

"Oh, Well I wouldn't worry about him very much, I've got that all figured out!" Bill glowed mischievously, Eye squinting as if he was smiling.

"Oh and what's that?" Gideon asked interested.

"I sent him a jar of poisonous spiders!" Bill chimed.

Gideon rolled his eyes and was about to tell him how that wouldn't work when he heard glass brake, and a shriek from down stairs followed by Bud yelling up stairs to Gideon.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, come downstairs and clean up this mess, right now! Your mom and I have to go to the hospital to make sure these spider bites aren't poisonous." Bud Gleeful hollered.

Gideon turned around and gave Bill an angry glance, who was trying not to laughing.

"Well… snicker… that didn't go as planed… snicker… but you've got to admit… snicker… IT was HILARIOUS! Bill pointed out.

Gideon was boiling mad "I thought you said you sent Dipper the jar of spiders!" Gideon demanded an explanation.

"I did, but I must have sent it wrong, the concept of mail is both humorous and complicated to me, why don't you people just deliver messages your self? Bill shrugged "Still, you have to admit that was hilarious!"

Gideon had to admit, it was humorous to hear the moron get what was coming to him, just not in the same insane way as Bill.

"Any other bright ideas!? Gideon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and going back to his work.

"Well, I could always send you to an alternate universe through the use of bending time and space in the mind scape, giving you enough time to retrieve Pine tree's alternate personality and convince him to keep himself 'busy' and help us out with other things, But I pretty convinced that if we try the spider thing again it will work. Bill said dramatically.

"Wait, what did you say?" Gideon asked.

"I said, I think the Spider thing would work if we tried it again!" Bill clarified loud and slow.

"DON"T TALK TO ME LIKE I'm AN IDIOT!" Gideon ranged. "I meant before that!"

"Oh, you mean when I said I could send you to an alternate universe to get, both Dipper from here and there to fight each other while we work out our deal?!"

"Yes!" Gideon said.

"What about it." Bill strategically asked.

"That's exactly what we should do! Don't ya see, why should we do the dirty work when we could have Dipper do it himself, heck we could have him take care of Stanford as well!

"Whoa, whoa, Gideon what are you saying 'we', if I helped you do this, you would be on your own!" Bill cautioned. "After all, some ones going to have to keep the doorway between the universes open and last I checked you're not a creature of pure energy or an experienced sorcerer in the magic of dark, light, dreams and reality.

"Ether way it's better than that stupid spider idea." Gideon stated.

"Well, I'm going to need a few things if you want to do this." Bill said, straitening his bowtie.

"What?" Gideon questioned.

"Well, I'm going to need you to get Pine tree to say a few words, I'm going to need something that belongs to him, and his journal." Bill answered.

"Ya get Dipper to come down here, I'll do the rest!" Gideon said, plot already formulating in his mind, smirk growing on his face.

"Are you sure Gideon? Messing around with time, space and reality can have major catastrophic consequences with unpredictable out comes and irreversible effect's!" Bill stated dramatically.

"Of course I'm sure. Don't question this." Gideon growled, no longer listening to reason.

Bill had counted on that answer.

"Well, time to go and invade Dippers personal life and possibly destroy the fabric of time and space, This should be fun!" and with bow of his top hat and the blink of his singular eye Bill disappeared in a flash of light.

Shiver…(Gideon shivered) "_That thing gives me the creeps_" he said to himself before getting back to work on his maps and papers.

* * *

**So, I made this chapter to make up for my short chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and don't be afraid to share some ideas on how I could make the reading experience better for you.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gravity day parade!

Bills 3rd P.O.V.

* * *

Bill had finally finished going through all the minds of the residence's of gravity falls, it hadn't taken him long to find the memories of Gideon's "Mistake" and distort them.

Even though Bill could enter the minds of others and invade their dreams and thoughts, there where still a few limits to what he could do without the permission of the person he was planning on invading, with the exception of people he's made deals with.

For example: he couldn't take thoughts out of peoples minds, but he could put thoughts into peoples minds; he also couldn't make people forget memories, but he could distort and twist memories to his liking, but only if the memory wasn't significant to the person he was messing with at the time.

"Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get all the people of gravity falls talking about Gideon, so much so that those poor kids of Stan's will have no choice, but to visit Gideon!" He said, talking out loud to himself with a humored tone.

"And then, that's when the real fun will begin." Bill finished in a darker, but still humored, tone.

The 'very well dressed' yellow triangle floated through the walls of a very ugly man, with glasses and cat whiskers on his face, house and out into the streets of the main square of the town of gravity falls.

A thousand ideas came to mind about how to lure the Pines to Gideon's house, but none of them satisfied the triangle. Bill turned a corner and saw a flier board with multi colored posters of all shapes and sizes. He gazed at the board until his eye caught one flier in particular.

"The Gravity day parade. Come play carnival games, eat cotton candy, and watch the parade floats as they drive along the road." He read out loud to him self. "Hummm…" Bill pondered as his yellow began to glow bright and brilliantly.

* * *

Mystery twins 3rd P.O.V

* * *

Dipper and Mabel had been sitting in Greasy's diner, waiting for the teens to show up since 6:00am. Mabel and Dipper had been woken up early by their grunkle Stan for the Gravity day parade; Wendy had invited them to come with her and the other teens for the special event and Stan thought it would be a good idea for them to sell merchandise and advertise the mystery shack wail they weren't working at the shack. They had promised to help Soos set up the little carnival game, which Stan had made to be rigged so no one could win, but Soos had given the ok to go. So Dipper and Mabel had gone to the diner to eat and wait. Dipper had been more than willing to participate in what ever Stan told him to do, as long as he could spend time with the gang and Wendy.

And Mabel, well she's Mabel, so her answer was;

"Of coarse! I mean some ones got to 'BRING THE HEAT!"

Dipper ruffled through his backpack; he had brought it along just incase something bad or paranormal happened.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" Dipper muttered out loud.

"Whatcha lookin' for bro, bro?" Mabel asked with a mouth full of nachos.

"Mabel, don't you think eating nachos this early in the morning is hazardous to your health?" Dipper asked, trying to side brush her previous question.

"No way Dipper! Nachos are totally fine to eat in the morning, on the other hand cotton candy isn't!" Mabel answered, popping a giant peace of fluffy blue cotton candy into her smiling brace filled mouth.

"Ah ha, I found it!" Dipper exclaimed as he held a small object up I the air with his hand.

"What's that Bro, bro? Mabel asked through a mouthful.

"It's a good luck charm. I spent most of yesterday playing a game of poker with a troll for it." Dipper explained.

"Cool, how's it work?" Mabel asked, almost completely forgetting about the cotton candy and nachos.

"Well, the journal says that the amulet will only work if it's given as a gift and only in a time of grate need and since I won it off of the troll it probably won't work for me." He explained.

"So, who you ganna give it to, Wendy?" Mabel asked.

"I had thought about giving it to her, But it's not really her style." Dipper shrugged. "So, I figured you might like it, I mean if you want it." Dipper offered.

"O. , Dipper this is awesome!" Mabel yelled when Dipper handed her a necklace with a golden hoarse shoe pendent on it.

She hugged him and then put the necklace on.

"The fun has finally arrived." Wendy's voice announced as she and the gang of teens walked into the diner.

"Sorry we took so long bro's, Thompson's mom wouldn't let us leave the parade spot until he put on sun screen." Wendy apologized.

"Let's eat I'm starving." She stated

* * *

30min later.

* * *

Dipper P.O.V.

* * *

I crunched thoughtfully on one of Thompson's mom's homemade granola bars as I watched the parade floats go by. Despite what I had heard about Thompson's mom she was actually really cool, she had not only picked the shadiest spot on the street, but she had also somehow calculated the perfect spot for parade float junk traffic; "she's a genius!" as Mabel had put it, I just thought it was really cool that she brought, more, healthy food to snack on as an alternative. Mabel was having the time of her life, she had collected at least two bags of float candy not to mention the t-shirts, the teddy bears, ECT… Even the teen's couldn't help but grab at the occasional object thrown into the air.

"Go Thompson! Wendy cheered when Thompson got smacked in the face with a bunch of seal pops.

Suddenly a loud cheer came roaring down from the beginning of the start of the parade. Every one starred in the direction of the noise. Mabel and I couldn't believe what we saw: a huge Gideon float was gliding along the road as the song "Little ol' me" could be heard. Both Mabel's mouth and mine dropped open, but I quickly closed mine before anyone could see. I listened to the crowd as people cheered and chanted. I heard Manly Dan's Voice yell "I love that child psychic, so Much! I heard lazy Susan say "Gideon's the psychicest!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you all going mad!" I yelled. I hadn't even noticed that I had gotten on top of the Gideon parade float and grabbed the microphone, let alone that I had just said what I had just said out loud. Every thing stopped and all eyes turned to me and suddenly I started to fill nervous. Mabel, who I hadn't noticed standing next to me, grabbed the microphone and started to yell;

"Yah, Why you all ac'in so Kray kray?"

People starred in shock, some people looked angry others looked annoyed.

"Whoa, Mabel, Dipper, what are you guys doing?" Wendy asked as she grabbed their arms and dragged them off the float, but not before apologizing to everyone and telling them to carry on.

The crowd quickly went back to enjoying the parade.

"Look man, I get you guy's don't like Gideon and believe me I can relate, But what were you guys thinking back there?" Wendy asked both worried and angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked, more concerned then mad.

"Yah, what happened to everyone hating Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Wendy asked confused.

"We're talking about when Mabel and I defeated Gideon and proved him as a fraud and when the town's people started hating him after he got sent to jail for video taping peoples personal life's and trying to crush Mabel and I with his big Gideonbot!" I yelled panicked.

"Dipper, Have you been eating smile dip with Mabel because you both sound crazy right now! Wendy questioned.

"No!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Wendy what do you remember about the past few months?" Mabel asked, clearly seeing my distress.

"I remember Gideon getting the deed to the shack, I remember his plan to make the shack a theme park, I remember an explosion and Gideon was sent to jail for ruining property, and then I remember you and Mabel going to find what caused the explosion and you had a theory that it was a shape shifter and it turned out that you were right and just yesterday you cleared his name, but why dose that matter?" Wendy asked.

But, unfortunately she wasn't going to get an answer because by the time she had finished her sentence I had put enough peaces together to know I needed to visit Gideon, because if anyone had the answers to this madness it was more then likely him; Mabel followed faithfully.

* * *

**Author note: Everyone that got their memories messed with in Gravity falls has a different version of what went down. I went with Wendy because I wanted to show how the memories are mixed up with others. **

**P.S. I plan on updating on saturdays, sundays, or Wednesdays and I would also appreciate it if you could tell me if you like the new P.O.V. **

**I fill like I'm only good at 3rd person P.O.V. Anyway Pie, buy gold, Bye! **


	6. Sorry

**Sorry everyone for not getting the chapters updated, unfortunately I have been having major writers block and I have been extremely busy with school and what not, once again I am sorry for the inconvenience. **


End file.
